


Snowstorm

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caves, F/M, Fire and Ice, Fluff and Smut, I know it's not winter but winter is coming anyways, Jonerys, JonxDany - Freeform, Maybe some angst, Not related in this fic, Romance, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: Dany's lost in a snowstorm. Jon Snow goes out to look for her. Both end up stuck together, holed into a cave as the storm passes, but what neither expected was for sparks to fly while the snowstorm raged on. Maybe fire and ice do mix well together.(Modern AU.)





	1. Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn’t help myself! ^_^.  
> I’ve been dying to write Jonery’s fanfiction for a while now, but because I hardly have time sometimes between school and work- it always hindered me. But I wanted to support my Jonery’s family, because you are all so talented and wonderful that I decided I’ll give it a try.

Dany couldn't believe herself.

She had grown up in the far southeastern, where drastic hot weather was ever present, and where the mere thought of snow was practically unheard of. In fact, to Daenerys it was constantly summer in the south. But when Missandei and her fiancé Greyworm relentlessly prompted and practically begged for Dany to take a vacation to the North for skiing and snowboarding, she simply couldn't say no. Neither of them have gone up to the north before, and they had heard so much about the north and its people- the famous Northerners. But with all this snow Dany wondered who in their right mind would want to come to The Wall Skiing Resorts for a vacation. She was practically freezing to death.

She huddled herself tighter as she walked, her lose jacket offering her far too little warmth.

Come with us to the North, they said. It'll be fun, they said.

Dany scoffed, remembering the conversation with Missandei that finally convinced her to join them on the trip.

" _Come on Dany, you have to come with us," her beautiful frizzed haired best friend closed Dany's laptop abruptly, her face displaying stern determination._

_They've talked about this countless of times already, and her answer had always been no. But Missandei had yet to get the message across._

_Dany sighed._

" _Wish I could Missandei, but you know I have lots of work to do for this foreign affairs internship- I don't have time to play it all off-" Dany tried excusing herself, although in all honesty she had already finished most of her paperwork, and she had rechecked all her work at least twice tonight. Not to mention that most of the people in her company are off for winter vacation as well._

" _And that's exactly why we have to go. You've been working nonstop, and I know that the reason you've been doing this is to keep your mind occupied from that break up from Daario 8 months ago. Don't think I haven't noticed it."_

_Raising her eyes to match those of her best friend, Dany realized she wasn't being as subtle about it as she previously thought. It's not that she particularly felt that heartbroken over her ex-boyfriend Daario, on the contrary it was because she had felt almost nothing when she broke up with him that she had buried herself in continuous work. She didn't want to think about why she had felt so indifferent to a break up with a boy she dated for at least 2 years._

" _You need a vacation. It'll cleared your mind from the south," Missandei's voice brought Dany's focus back to her. "Who knows you might even turn out to love the snow."_

" _There's just no way for me to get out of this is there?" Dany's lips tilted up at her friend, already conceding as she rolled back in her chair and picked up one of her three cats-Drogon to pet it._

" _Nope. None."_

" _Fine," Dany fully conceded._

And now look at her, thousands of miles away from home, freezing her butt off in the north, and in spite of it all she was lost in a snowstorm.

She honestly couldn't believe the situations she finds herself in sometimes.

When the blizzard warning had hit, she was back at the resort's lobby, sipping hot chocolate, and peacefully waiting for the return of Missandei and Greyworm, who had gone out earlier for some alone time. Yet when the storm escalated, and her friends had not returned Dany had become worried. So, she decided she was better off looking for them herself and she set off.

She's not quite sure how much time has passed since she left the resort, but she was almost positive it has been hours. She still hasn't found Missandei or Greyworm, but now she doesn't even know which way to go to return to the resort. Everything around her looked the same to her, just piles of white snow.

The snow had been unmerciful, falling nonstop, obscuring her visibility, wind slapping her platinum blonde silver hair out of some of its braids, and submerging her feet several inches into snow.

With shattering teeth, she forced herself forward. She wasn't a quitter. Fire burned inside her soul. It was that very fire that made her continue walking on. She needed to find some form of coverage soon or else she'll surely die.

* * *

 

Jon watched as the snow continued falling from the window of the lobby of the resort. The place was now crowded with visitors, as they waited for the storm to pass. But Jon seriously doubted this storm would pass anytime soon. He's lived all his life in the North, he knows a bad snowstorm when he sees one. His father had always said that "Winter is Coming" and this year Jon believes that winter really is here, with the way it has been snowing.

"Can't you do something!"

Jon's attention turned to a couple talking to his coworker. They looked worried and desperate at the same time.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it's getting really bad out there. It's not safe for anyone, even for our own rangers to go out there to look for her. We'll send a search party to look for her as early as we can."

"And how early is that?" The boy with the girl challenged, clearly pissed.

"As soon as it's safe to go out there for our search team. I'm sorry."

"You don't understand, we're not from around here. We're from the southeast! She's never been out there in a snowstorm, she's not prepared, she'll die! She's my best friend I can't lose her," the girl began crying.

That did it for Jon.

"I'll go look for her," Jon stepped up then, offering.

The couple and his coworker were both caught by surprised when he stepped forward unexpectedly.

"Jon, it's not safe!"

"I've been caught in snowstorms before back at Winterfell, I'm used to it. Besides you heard her if we don't find their missing friend soon, you'll find nothing but bones if you wait for a search team to look for her."

"Jon I don't think- "

Never one to follow orders over his own morals, he ignored his coworker's protests and turned to the girl. "I'll find her," he promised, hoping that he could keep it.

"Thank you!" Both the girl and the boy said at the same time.

Jon nodded in return, never one for much words either.

Without a second more to waste, for Jon knew that time right now was critical on whether he'll find the girl dead or alive, he quickly gathered his own special winter equipment and fur coat back at the room he has been staying since working here. He made sure he fed his dog, Ghost, before leaving out, into the full force off the storm.


	2. Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all so much for your wonderful kudos and feedback! Love you all! Here's more. This is dedicated to those broken souls-who like me have to work right when the last 3 episodes of season 7 will air and have to wait until after work to watch the episodes. Have fun! This is it for now. Enjoy the episode tonight guys! Can't wait. Also, I want to put some Gendarya in this fic too, let me know what you think. Robb and other characters will come out in the next couple of chapters and the smut will eventually come. Thank you for reading!

Hells.

Jon had underestimated the potency of the storm, it was by far one of the worse snowstorm he's ever seen. His protective glasses had fogged almost immediately the moment he stepped out. The wind was howling like a hundred mad wolves right in his ears despite them being covered by the hood of his fur coat.

The visibility was utter shit. No matter where he looked snow was blasting all through his face. His body practically felt like ice, even the wind pressure was pushing him from one side to the next. Jon tried steadying himself as he took another step forward. His feet sinking deep into the snow. Who would have thought that just few hours of snow falling would amount to such quantity of snow?

Jon glanced around him, trying to identify anything that would catch his attention. It came to him then, that he should have asked how the girl looked like before embarking on this mission to find her. Ah, that was so like him. Acting on impulse before thinking it all the way through. He recalls what his ex-girlfriend had said to him once.

" _See that's the thing about you Jon Snow. You act faster than you can think it through- you know nothing, Jon Snow."_

A deep rumble shifted from under him, seeming to come from within the mountain, rooted deep into it. Jon's face snapped back up to the mountain top as an unnatural shiver ran down into his back.

Whatever that sound was, it did not sound good. Almost immediately crumbs of snow started to roll down the mountain-gaining speed as they rolled down.

_Shit_ , _definitely not a good sign_. Jon stepped back, his eyes following the set of rolling snow crumbs uneasily, wondering if by chance he could find sudden coverage. But where? He couldn't see anything but snow. Did he even pack his radio? He can't recall if he did and it was far too late to find a way back to the resort. He might not even have time to check his backpack right now. He was on the verge of seeking any form of coverage, especially when he noticed that the small crumbs of snow that were rolling off were getting significantly bigger as they rolled- until he saw a glimpse of a darker gray form coming through his field of vision and _moving forward_.

He squinted for a better look, wiping the fog out of his snow goggles.

He takes a sharp intake of breath when he finally sees a lady emerge with silver-like hair flowing majestically through the wind, as if it was dancing along with the storm, and rich violet orbs staring right back at him. He stiffens absentmindedly taking in the appearance of the girl in front of him. Even with icicles covering her whole face, he could instantly tell she was a _very_ attractive girl about the same age as him.

Her eyebrows arched back at him as she shivers, her fingers frozen stiff, huddled her jacket closer to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words were lost over the loud sound of mimicked thunder rumbling all through the mountain.

* * *

 

Dany couldn't feel her face or her hands anymore. But she had kept moving. She won't die out here in the cold, she swore it on the old gods and the new, or any deity that would listen to her, and if none will than her pure damn will will drive her to live through this. Because she was Daenerys Targaryen-

Right then is when she saw him. She figured at first that she was hallucinating. Was there actually a person crazy enough to be out here in this storm. Hallucination or not, she tried to walk faster towards him. She assumed from what he was wearing that it was a guy in a heavy fur coat, snow goggles, carrying a large black backpack, and wearing thick gloves. Perhaps he was one of the northerner who occupied a house nearby. It didn't matter to Dany, as long as she could get out of this forsaken weather.

As she forced her legs to move forward she felt the shifting of snow underneath her with each step she took, as if the snow would cave in at any moment, and send her flying off the mountain.

The man seemed to have become frozen in the spot, as she took a closer step towards him. She was on the verge of asking him who he was, when a deeper rumbling erupted shaking her whole body. Her mouth parted as she realized it wasn't just her body that was shaking, but she could actually feel the mountain shaking with her. She barely looked up to see a colossal snow cloud descending down towards her.

It happened in a blink of an eye and that was when the snow gave in below her, and she felt herself falling down.

She let out a scream, as suddenly she felt herself being forcefully tumbled and plummeted down into the ground. Her whole body felt the impact of such a hit almost like she was rammed by a car. What felt like pounds of snow send her head reeling back and forward. Simultaneous pain came to her nose, legs, and ribs.

If only she could open her eyes to see if there was way to stop falling- to see anything! But her eyes refused to open with the amount of snow shoveling at her face. She couldn't see a damn thing!

Abruptly something gripped her wrist, halting her falling, and hauling her up.

Another scream escape through her lips as she felt something stinging just up her left thigh.

"Hang on!"

She heard over the rumbling of the snow above her. She let her hands guide her now that she couldn't see, as with her free hand, she reached over to grab the arm that was holding on to her tighter.

She felt a strong arm suddenly wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ducking her head down she inched closer to the warmth that the man provided.

The rumbling continued on, she could feel snow cascading her whole back, burying them deeper in the snow. Hell, she could even feel her own heartbeat thrumming despite it all.

How long before the snow completely whipped them out by burying them so deep underground that they'll be out of oxygen.

Just skeletons on a valley of ice is what they will be.

In those moment Dany wondered if this truly was the end. She always thought herself a survivor. From her rather shaky birth, she had been continuously fighting to survive. But she supposed that not everyone lived forever and maybe fate was catching up with her. She thought of her cats back at her room at the resort-Drogon, Rheagal, and Viserion will they be all right without her?

She had cared for all three ever since some foolish driver ran over their mother, and Dany finding her, took her to the vet. It was far too late to save their mother, but her kittens survived. Dany had been their mother ever since.

The mere thought of leaving her cats all alone, brought fresh tears into her eyes. She inclined closer to the man's fur coat, burying herself in, uncaring about the proximity, as she tried to hide the fact she was crying and tried to be strong one last time.

The ground shook stronger and suddenly it completely caved in, as for the second time that day Dany found herself falling down. Only this time, she felt as if she was being swallowed down into the mountain itself. Her feet no longer felt any sturdy surface. She was free falling. The only thing she still hanged on to was the man's hand.

Her forehead slammed onto something hard on her way down, and that's when she lost all forms of consciousness.

* * *

 

Jon winced painfully, as his whole body kept hitting rock edge after rock edge on his way down the tunnel, until finally landing on a sturdy end covered in snow. Ironically it was the same snow that had fallen in that saved them from landing too harshly onto the ground.

Jon heaved, his back against the ground, he stared back up to see that the hole where they had fallen down was now completely blocked off by snow, trapping them inside of what looks to be a cavern.

_Fucking insane_ , Jon mused to himself finding it unbelievable to still be breathing after that avalanche. He could've sworn they were both dead just a second before. Speaking of which-He quickly looked over to his side, unable to truly see her in the dark, but he can make out a form.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked.

No response.

Jon sat up, despite the protests of his whole bruised body, he edged nearer to the girl. She was completely out, her forehead had a nasty gush probably from hitting the rocks on the way down here. He took off his gloves and ran a hand through her face. Her skin felt ice cold. His hand trailed to her neck, trying to identify a pulse.

A second later, he found her pulse- which meant that she was definitely still breathing, but she was still far below normal human temperature.

"Damn," Jon cursed when he realized he needed to warm her up fast-if not the girl really will be dead. Blood rushed to his whole body as the thought suddenly hit him. He wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of a girl, leave that to Robb's friend Theon- but he bloody knew that if he did not warm her, she might be gone soon.

He couldn't have that. Damn it. It's not taking advantage, he reminded himself, despite the fact that the girl was indeed very beautiful- He shook his head. No, he was doing this to save her if he still can.


End file.
